A Married Couple
by SamandDianeOTP
Summary: Continuation of "A Sneeze and a Sudden Difference". Taking place months after the wedding. Sixth chapter: the guys stop by!
1. Could it be?

**I'm back guys! Yay! Finally! Now I just want to read and write some Cheers and Sam and Diane fics!  
So here we go!  
The first chapter of a continuation of my AU "A Sneeze and a Sudden Difference".  
I feel a little rusty and not sure how this turned out. So please tell me what you think.  
I can always change it.  
I apologize for silly mistakes. It feels like I haven't written in years. So please…Just bear with me. I hope it gets better.  
(I'll shut up for now)**

It was a chilly but sunny day in the New England area. But most importantly, it was a wonderful day at the bar, Cheers. For some customers it may appear an ordinary day, but for Diane, this day was truly lovely. After being off on a visit to her mother for 2 weeks she returned to Cheers and not least her beloved husband. She may only have been gone for 2 weeks, but to her it seemed like months. Her mother had invited her home for a stay. She wanted to hear how the marriage was working out for her and most importantly she wanted to spend some alone time with her daughter for the first time in a long time. Now when things were calming down and it was going smooth for both of them, it seemed like the appropriate time. Being away gave Diane some time to clear her thoughts. She needed some relaxing time after the past months stress with moving more furniture into the new house, organizing things and of course, writing.  
She hadn't heard from Sumner in weeks, but she didn't really care. The book was turning out just fine according to herself and the people around her. She took it one piece at a time. The most important thing was not to forget to spend time with loved ones. Especially Sam.  
Oh, Sam. Once a hound and now a tamed dog. A real gentleman. This period may have been the most stressing and exhausting period of her life, but it has also been the most enjoyable. Everything worked out the way it should. Now she just wanted to see her husband.

"Will you relax? The stick is probably getting out of a cab this exact moment," Carla grumbled "Geez," she sighed and continued on waiting.

Sam kept a sharp eye on the door.

"Sammy, are you nervous?" Norm giggled.

"Nervous!? Why would I be nervous?" Sam said defending.

"Your hands are trembling," Cliff noticed.

"Maybe I'm just happy that I get to see my wife again," Sam said and frowned.

"Ah, don't worry, Sammy! If she had decided to stay away, we'd have heard about it," Cliff said as he sipped his beer.

"How so, Mr. Clavin?" Woody asked.

"You see, Wood, it so happens that I have a large number of mail buddies around the US that would report right back to me if any chances should appear."

"Yeah, right!" Norm said.

"Guys, I don't think that Sam would have any reason to be nervous. His act is simply caused by excitement," Frasier said and joined the conversation.

"Well, Fraise, you see, sometimes-"

"Well, here she is," Sam said relieved and smiled at Diane entering.

He was the first person who caught her attention. She couldn't help but smile when she saw how happy he was to see her again. All they wanted now was to run into each other's arms. But when Diane noticed Carla a few feet besides her, she decided not to run. Instead she walked carefully past Carla and the remaining feet to Sam so couldn't help but to run.

It had only been 2 weeks, but when he saw that smile again it light up the whole room. When she was in his arms for the first time in weeks, he let out a sigh. Now he could relax.

While she ran her fingertips up and down his back, he enjoyed the smell of her blond hair.  
After the silent embrace, he stepped back and took her hands in his.

"Welcome home, honey," he said and gave her a sweet and tender kiss on the lips.

Just as their lips parted she whispered a thank you.

"Now, let me put your bag in the office."

He picked up the colorful bag and went inside the office. She decided to follow.

"6 years later and it still has the power to give me nausea," Carla murmured while Norm smirked at the comment and finished his beer.

"It's nice to be back," she said and sat down on the desk.

"It's nice to have you back," he said as he put down her bag.

"Aw, has my brave man felt a little lonely without his mate?" she said with a childish voice as she entered another embrace of his.

"The house feels empty when you're not around. There's no one to complain about how awful that desk is looking or how the carpets doesn't match."

"Sam!" she said and patted him on his left arm.

"I have in fact missed you. Happy?"

"Very much indeed," she said.

They shared a long kiss.

"I expect the trip back was tiring. Maybe you'd like to go home and…relax?"

"That'd be wonderful," she smiled.

It was a few weeks after her return, she felt the constant nausea. She had no idea what could be causing it. She ate as usual. Maybe she had been a little sweet-toothed lately, but nothing to be concerned about. It even kept her from writing at times. She had kept it from Sam. Since it usually took place in the morning when he still slept, she had been able to get away with it. But it was time for a check-up at the doctor. So a Friday afternoon she went, and to her surprise, the answer to what caused this was unexpected but logical. She shook her head in embarrassment that the thought of pregnancy never struck her mind. Nevertheless the news thrilled her, and she found it hard not to bounce up and down all the time. She had to tell Sam immediately.

She would've liked it to be in private, but since she couldn't keep it to herself, she had to do it at the bar.

She arrived at Cheers and entered with a smirk. And there he was. Standing behind the counter cleaning glasses. The father of her child. Happy but controlled she strolled down to the counter. He noticed her the second she began to hum.

"Diane? What are you doing her? I thought you were busy writing," he said and left the cleaning to Woody.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by. See how things were going," she smiled.

"Everything's fine here. Is something- is something up?" he wondered.

"Why?" she giggled.

"You look like someone took you out for a ride on their flying unicorn."

"Is it illegal for a woman like me to be grateful for the things happening around her?"

"No- no I guess not," he laughed and glanced down.

He turned to Woody and waved at him.

"Woody, would you like to come over here and poor this lady a drink," Sam asked and smiled at her.

"Sure thing," Woody answered and stopped cleaning.

"I'll be right over there," Sam said and nodded towards the gang. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving her to Woody.

What would it be, Mrs. Malone?"

"Just a water please," she smiled.

"Is there something you're keeping from us, Mrs. Malone?" Woody whispered.

"Well, you could say that I have some exciting news."

"Can't wait to hear them," Woody blinked and hand over the glass of water.

Sitting alone in the corner of the bar, smiling like no one else, Carla needed to find out what was going on.

"Hey whitey! What's made you in such a great mood? It looks like you've been promised a face operation."

For the first time since she left the doctor, her smile faded just a bit.

"Nah, really- what's up?" Carla asked curious.

"I just got some great news to tell."

"What is it then?"

"I need to tell Sam first, Carla."

"_I need to tell Sam first," _she imitated. "Whatever!"

She left Diane a bit annoyed in her little corner. She wanted to tell him so badly, but she wasn't sure how to approach him. Instead she waited for him to approach her.  
Since that didn't happen and it was getting kind of late, she dragged him inside his office. Quite less happy than earlier.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you acting so mysteriously. I don't know whether I should leave you alone or-"

"Maybe if you tried harder, you would know what to do."

"Geez, Diane! All you've been doing is sitting by yourself all day in a corner-"

"Waiting for you to approach me!"

"I did! I asked why you were in such an awfully happy mood."

"Yeah, and then you left me shortly after!"

"Listen, if you got something 'important' to tell me then just do it! I'm here now!"

"Well, in that case I'll just let you know that I'm pregnant."

The words were followed by a moment in silence.

"You're- you're?"

"Yes," she said and sat down in the couch.

"We're gonna be-?"

She nodded. He made a slight laugh. He couldn't believe it. All he wanted to do now was to hug her. Then he looked at her and saw the disappointment in her eyes. It shouldn't have turned out like this.

"Come here," he whispered.

They made eye contact and shortly afterwards she was in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I should've been more observant."

"No, I should've told you the minute I saw you. I just- I just wanted it to be a special moment. And then it ended up turning out like this."

He let go of her and instead his eyes fell on her skinny stomach which sure enough was a little larger than usual. Her smile returned the second she noticed his gaze and tears appeared in her eyes.

"I tell you something. How about we go out announce the pregnancy to the others, huh?"

"Together," she smiled.

"Together," he smiled.

She took his hand and opened the office door. Their happy faces drew attention right away.

"Everyone," Sam said and cleared his throat.

Everyone turned and looked.

"Diane and I have an announcement to make," he said and looked at her.

"We're expecting a little Malone."

Everyone cheered and soon the closest to the couple came up to them and personally congratulated them.

"Wow. I can't wait to hear the other exciting news," Woody said which made Diane turn to Sam and laugh.

"I knew something was up, whitey," Carla said with a smirk.

Diane smiled back at her but then she realized something.

"Wait, Carla! We're both pregnant on the same time!"

"Ew, don't make it worse than it already is!" she said and left.

"Well done, Sammyyy!" the two buddies Norm and Cliff cheered.

The evening went on and as the time reached 11, Sam and Diane were the only left in the bar.  
He often gave her a glance throughout the evening. He had never seen her happier. He had never felt happier. He looked at her and thought about how lucky he was and how much it meant that she'd stayed. Things were working out perfectly and no one not even Sumner could change that.  
They were having a baby. He was going to be a daddy. Something he never would have imagined before he met her. But she truly changed everything around. She made him realize there was more to life. She made him the person he wanted to be but never thought he'd become. He knew, the minute he laid eyes on her, that this was the woman who he would like to spend the rest of his life with.  
It hadn't always been easy but it was all worth it. She was worth it.  
She was special. No, he couldn't explain why exactly. But he knew that life without her would be worthless.

"Just think, Sam. In 9 months' time we'll be parents of a child," she said and dragged him back to the present.

"I can't believe it!" she laughed.

He stopped drying glasses and instead he leaned against the counter to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah," he said.

He reached for her stomach and began to stroke it. This made a tear of hers drop on his hand.

"Let's go home," he murmured and took the apron off. "You need to rest."

He walked out of the bar and met her just in front of the few bar steps. Then he lifted her from the ground and into his arms.

She looked satisfied and he began to walk towards the door.


	2. Prepare yourself, soldier

**Here's the second chapter! Hope it's alright!**

He removed a hair from her face and started stroking her cheek which led her to smile.  
They were lying down in bed, relaxing after a cheerful but also exhausting day. Her blue eyes shinned in the dark bedroom. They kept looking down at her belly which he found amusing.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. "Can you feel him growing in there?" he giggled.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course not. It's just…I can't. I mean-"

"What?"

"How on earth could I of all people not have a clue about that I was pregnant?"

"Come on! Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously! I mean, if you look closer, it's beginning to show," she said and put a hand on her stomach.

"So, you think that since you didn't realize that you're pregnant, you're stupid."

"No, not at all! Call me superstitious, but I just always imagined I would be able to feel it."

"You mean, from the very minute?" he laughed.

"No, but close," she winked.

"Hmm."

"And by the way, what makes you say that it's a 'he'?"

"When did I say that?" he asked confused.

"You said "can you feel _him _growing in there". You think it's a boy?"

"I don't know, I haven't really given that much thought 'yet. How about you? What would you like?"

"Well as a feminist, of course I'd prefer a girl, but it's pretty close. A boy doesn't sound _that _bad."

"Yeah, you know, I'd teach him how to pitch."

"And I'd teach him how to appreciate the truly greatest artists of the century."

"I already feel sorry for the kid then."

They laughed.

"I've always had a boy in mind, you know, so I could teach him sports and guy's stuff, but then I imagine this little version of you running around, teaching me how to behave, and I can't help but smile."

"Oh, Sam," she smiled.

"Sure I'd be a dream to have a boy, but I could learn so much from having a girl. Besides, then I'd have two girls in my heart."

She was getting emotional and had trouble covering the tears welling out of her eyes. These moments were so appreciated. These were the moments she would remember the most. The moments she'd look back on and smile.

"What if she's a crazy person just like me?" she whispered.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he whispered back.

She leaned in for a kiss and received one. 

"Good afternoon, everyone!"

"Norm!"

"How's it going, Mr. Peterson?"

"I don't think it is, Wood. It's more like…crawling," Norm said and sat down on his usual bar stool. A few seconds later he received his favorite drink. A beer.

"Speaking of crawling, have you heard from Sam 'yet?" Norm asked.

"Nope, the love-birds took off a few hours ago. Haven't heard anything since."

"What's happening?" Cliff asked.

"Sam and Diane are at a 'check-up' at the hospital to hear how the little one is doing in there," Frasier said with a slight smile on his lips.

"Oh, exciting!"

"Yeah, must hope the little fella is having a great time in there," Norm said.

"I don't really think there's so much you can do while being in another person stomach," Woody commented.

"No, you don't really think generally," Carla said.

"Well thanks, Carla!"

"Geez."

"How are _you_, Carla, by the way?" Frasier asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're having a kid yourself and yet again the father doesn't know about it."

"He'll get to know about it. When I get the guts to call."

"Are you sure you're-"

"Don't make it sappy," Carla begged.

"Well, look who we have here," Norm said with a smirk as Sam entered with Diane by his side.

"So, how are things?"

"Couldn't have been better," Sam smiled, and arm in arm they walked down to the others.

"Everything was looking like it should."

"Well, cheers to that!" Norm said and rose his glass.

"Oh Sam!"

"Yeah?"

"You have to help me pick out a color for the baby's room."

"Why? What's wrong with the color it has now?"

"It's a little unattractive, don't you think? We need a color that gives the room personality."

"Well, how will we know which color to choose, when we don't even know the gender 'yet?"

"We'll just pick something natural."

"And that's supposed to give the room personality?"

"Do you really want to argue?"

"Okay, okay! Just- we'll check it out tomorrow, alright."

"I guess so," she said and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. She then went to the bathroom.

"Boy, it's already getting tough huh, Sammy?" Cliff said.

"No, it's fine. I'm up for it. Besides, the wedding planning was 10 times worse."

"Believe me, Sam, this is only the beginning," Carla said.

"Soon, you won't be able to go anywhere alone. She'll be clinging to you like sand to a wet towel, annoying you 'til you explode."

"Sounds like the beginning of third world war," Norm said.

Sam laughed and looked down for a minute and then up at Carla.

"Well, in that case, I'm up for the challenge." he smiled.

"You're a brave soldier, Malone," Carla said.


	3. The bond between pregnant women

Boy, she was big! And at the same time she remained little compared to Carla, who had received the news that she was expecting twins. But that didn't change the fact that Diane was getting closer and closer to the fortuned birthdate. Only a few more weeks to go. They could hardly wait anymore. Sam kept a straight eye on her, thinking that she would pop any moment. She caught him staring at her belly so many times throughout a day that she sometimes had to slap him lightly on the cheek to get him out of his trance. But anyway, she enjoyed watching him watching her. He had been so protective during the last couple of months. Not that he wasn't to begin with, but at the time he didn't allow her to drive, so anytime she had to go out, Sam would have to take a break to go pick her up. He always had to make sure she'd be able to get in contact with him and vice versa. He preferred her to be around if anything should happen. So lately, she spent most of her time in the bar to ease his worries. He turned the office into her resting room. He was doing his best for sure and Diane highly appreciated it. Carla on the other hand, kept saying "yuck" every time he would do a nice gesture. But Sam usually ignored it and when everyone was looking the other way, Diane would send Carla a funny face, clearly to Carla's annoyance.  
That being said, Diane had bonded with Carla since she found out about the pregnancy. Seemed as though the fact that they both were pregnant made a deeper connection between them. When one of them felt like talking about things some others like Sam and the patrons wouldn't get, they went to each other. Diane was happy to have an expert like Carla around. She helped her out with preparing for the baby and vice versa. Actually, Carla didn't think it was so that bad having Diane there as her buddy throughout these stressing, exhausting months. It made her feel good that she was superior to Diane on this point. And it was quite nice talking to someone about the same yucky stuff. But it didn't change the fact that Carla would make lots of annoying comment about Diane, though. She had to keep it real.

The developing relationship between Diane and Carla pleased Sam. It made him feel comfortable with letting Carla be the one keeping an eye on Diane while he was gone.  
But a chilly spring evening at the bar it was Diane who was set to be there for Carla, since the woman went into labour. Carla, who had lot of experience with these kind of episodes, seemed to be more calm than the rest in the bar. Since Eddie wasn't in town and Sam was out to pick up some diner, Diane felt responsible for Carla, and generously asked if she would like her to go with her. Without hesitating, Carla nodded and the two headed off to the hospital.  
Carla gave birth to a girl named Jesse and boy named Elvis after the king.  
In company of Sam and Diane, Carla introduced the twins to the patrons.  
Diane became the first one to hold little Jesse, besides Carla of course, and Sam Elvis.  
Both became aware that within a few weeks, this would be them holding their own sweetheart. 

It was Sunday, and things were like usual. Cliff shared a little known fact about the Indians which Carla responded to with a snarky comments. Woody was reminded of an incident back in Hanover, Indiana, and Norm swallowed beers while listening. Diane sat in her usual reading corner. Every so often Sam would sneak up on her and kiss her on the neck. Live was good. And then they came.  
Labour pains. Carla- of course- was the first one to notice.

"Yo, Sam!" Carla said.

"Yeah?" Sam said and turned.

Carla nodded towards Diane who was overwhelmed with pains at the moments and could barely say a word.  
Sam rushed to her corner and took her in his arms, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Let's get you to the hospital, sweetheart," he said, and rushed to the door as fast as possible with her in his arms.

"Hey, whitey!" Carla said just before they reached the door.

"Good luck. You're gonna be fine."

A smile spread on Diane's lips and it seemed to ease her mind to hear those words from Carla.


	4. Their Grace

Diane let out one last scream and gave Sam's already aching and pounding hand a hard, crushing squeeze. A few seconds of silence were broke by the cry of a newborn baby. Their newborn baby.

Exhausted Diane leaned back with closed eyes in pure relief. Sam on the other hand was more alive than ever and couldn't wait for the news of the gender. And shortly after they received it.

"Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Malone. It's a beautiful 6 pound girl."

Both released a cheerful laughter and Sam placed a tender kiss on Diane's lips.

She let go of her tight- but not so tight anymore- grip, and Sam moved a few feet closer to his newborn daughter. With a smile, he was handed her from the doctor, who left shortly after and let the family on its own. Astonished and close to paralyzed by her beauty, Sam stood with open mouth and admired his little baby girl with pride in his eyes. Words couldn't express what he felt. He was on the top of the world.

"Sam, may I see her," Diane chuckled.

Sam had completely forgotten that Diane hadn't even seen her 'yet.

"Of course, of course! I'm sorry, it's just- God Diane. She's an angel."

He handed her over to Diane and sure enough, their daughter's beauty also astonished Diane and brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh, Sam. She's perfect," Diane whispered with cry in her voice.

"Yeah, no doubt there," he said and leaned in closer to see her open her eyes for what may be the first time, and sure enough, they were just like her mother: blue like the sky.

"Diane, she looks just like you."

Diane laughed and stroked her cheek while Sam ran a hand through her dark blond, curly hair.

"Are you disappointed?" Diane asked and turned her look for the first time in minutes to look at the father.

"Are you kidding? I've never been happier," Sam said.

"But, it's a girl. She has my eyes, my hair-"

"Everything is just like I wanted it to be," he said.

"I see your face expressions, though," she smiled and referred to the little one who made funny faces at the moment.

He laughed.

"We still need a name you know," she said.

"I know."

"I thought I'd leave the naming to you."

"Me? After all these months discussing names and you let me decide?" Sam said surprised.

"Well, I thought it'd be appropriate. I got my girl, you get the naming."

"I got my girl too, you know."

"You know what I mean," she smirked.

"If that's the case, I think-" he said and stopped to look at their daughter.

"I think we should name her... Grace."

"Grace. We haven't even discussed that name," she surprised.

"No, but it's the name I find appropriate for this gold nugget," he smiled and stroke their daughter.

"So do I," she smiled back.

She pulled him closer and they shared an 'appropriately' long kiss.

"I'm gonna find a phone and call the guys."

She smiled and nodded. He gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead and turned towards Grace before leaving.

"Daddy's gonna be back soon," he whispered and grabbed her hand and placed a kiss upon her forehead to. When he pulled back, she yawned and leaned closer to her mother.

Sam left silently and started searching for a payphone. In the end of the hall he found one.

He put some coins in it and dialed the number of Cheers. It only rang a few times before being picked up.

"Cheers."

"Hey, Woody."

"Sam!" a cheerful and exited Woody answered.

"Yeah, it's me-"

He didn't get to say more before he was interrupted by someone in the other end.

"What is it Sam, tell us!" an impatient Carla yelled.

"It's a girl."

"And the name?!"

"Grace."

"Quiet everyone!" he heard Carla yell followed by the bar's bell ringing. It got all quiet there.  
"Sammy got a girl and her name's Grace."

Sam could hear the whole bar cheering, and pride rose inside. Somewhere in the bar he heard Norm and Cliff's voices yelling some deep 'Sammy's'.

"How are ya feeling, dad?" Carla asked cheerfully.

"Never been better," he said.

"How's whitey doing?" she asked a little more calmly.

"She's a bit exhausted. Nevertheless, _very _happy."

"So, tell me, _Sam, _she's hopefully looking just like you, right?"

"I think you better see her yourself," Sam said. He wouldn't wanna ruin Carla's mood.

"Fine. She better not be stick number 2," she snorted.

"I call tomorrow when things are a bit calmer," Sam said.

"Alright. Talk to later, Sam. And hey, congrats."

"Thank you."

"Congratulate _'you know' _from me, will ya? Or more like, from everybody," Carla said a bit embarrassed.

"I will."

They hung up, and Sam made his way back to his girls.

He entered the room, and saw that Grace had fallen asleep in the arms of Diane.

"Hey," he whispered and sat down in the chair beside.

"Hi. How's the guys?"

"Cheerful," he laughed.

"That's nice," she smiled.

"And Carla or, everyone wish you a huge congrats."

"Oh, really? Carla."

"It was more like 'everyone'."

"Well, in that case, make sure to thank 'everyone'."

"I'll do that."

"Good," she chuckled.

"How is she?" he asked and nodded towards Grace.

"She fell asleep just after I finished feeding her. She was more tired than hungry," she giggled and yawned.

"You should get some rest yourself. I'll hold her until they come to get her."

"Thank you," she said and kissed him. "Take good care of her."

"Sure, sure, we'll go see a Celtics game while you rest."

"Ha ha," she said.

She carefully handed sleeping Grace over and laid down to rest.

Sam watched his daughter sleep as an angel. His right hand was close to hers and out of the sudden she grabbed his little finger. As she squeezed it in her sleep, Sam smiled bigger than ever. He'd never felt this kind of joy ever.

Sure, she appeared to be just like her mother at first sight, had her looks and all that, but that didn't bother him at all. It only made him smile even bigger. It made him realize just how much she meant to him. Diane.  
And this little Grace of theirs would mean just as much to him. His Grace. Her Grace. Their Grace. She would share that special place in his heart with her mother.

And as the days passed by, she grew to become more and more like her father. It turned out to be a perfect mix of both parents.

But more about that later.


	5. Parents of the parents

**Okay, so here we go!  
I'm sorry, but I forgot to upload my one-shot before taking off Saturday and I've just returned to my dear computer today. I'll take another look-through and then publish!  
Until then...  
Here's chapter 5 of this one!**

She woke up to a sneeze and the voice of her beloved.

"Hold on there, little fella," Sam whispered as he with grabbed a tissue from a table beside.  
She opened her eyes to see how he carefully removed what must have been snot from Grace's face.

"There ya go," he smiled and so did she.

He hadn't noticed that Diane had awakened. He was too busy watching his little beauty. Finally he looked up from Grace and saw Diane lying in the bed with open eyes and a smile on her lips, admiring her two loves.

"God morning, sunshine. Or well, I don't know if you can call it 'morning' anymore," he laughed.

"How long have I been asleep," she yawned as she sat up.

"Oh, not long. We've just celebrated her 1 year's birthday," he smirked.

"Good one," she smirked.

He rose from the chair he was currently sitting on, keeping a straight eye on Grace the whole time, and walked to the bed.

"Do wanna hold her?" he asked.

"No, no, she looks so safe and comfortable in your arms. I wouldn't ruin your little moment," she admired.

"I don't think she'd mind," he said, and carefully handed her over to Diane.

She gloved as soon as Grace was in her arms. And so did little Grace, who made funny noises and pouted.

"Now, there," he said.

"Come here," she whispered to Sam.

He leaned in closer and received a kiss.

"That's lovely," he chuckled.

"Oh, Sam," she smiled "I can't wait to take her home."

"Neither can I, but just take it easy. We don't need to rush things. You need your rest."

"Yes, I guess," she sighed.

"And I think that our little sweetheart would like something to eat," he said and nodded toward Grace who still pouted.

"I believe your right," Diane said and stroked her on the cheek.

"By the way...I spoke to the guys again this morning. I told them they could come by tonight if you could manage."

"Sure, Sam. I'd love that."

"And uhm- after they had taken Grace yesterday, I went to call you mother. I promised you'd call as soon as possible."

"Thank you very much, Sam. What did she say?"

"She was thrilled. And proud," he smiled.

This brought tears to her eyes. Clearly it meant a lot to Diane that her mother was proud of her. Sam knew exactly how she felt.

"Have you called your parents?" Diane asked.

"I have," he nodded. "My dad."

"How did he react?"

"He was very happy for us. He wanted to let me know that he had never been prouder of me."

She smiled and put a hand on his thigh.

He wouldn't have dreamt of the day his father would tell him that. And he never would have gotten it if it hadn't been for her. If she hadn't told him to give the old man a second chance in his life.  
It had been a dull day at the bar-

_-Nothing much happened. Diane was in her 27__th__ week at the time. They had a great day though. He and Diane. Talking, laughing…even singing. They were in the backroom, cleaning, and on their way out to the bar, when Sam pulled her back._

"_I can't believe this," he mumbled with a straight look out in the bar, pulling her back._

"_What? What's wrong?" she asked confused._

"_See that man who just walked in? That's my dad."_

"_Seriously? Well, what is he doing here?"_

"_I have no idea. He shouldn't have come at least. He's not welcome here."_

"_Are you going to throw him out?" _

"_No, I don't want to speak with him either. I won't let him know that I'm here."_

"_How are you going to do- Oh I see."_

"_Please, will you just tell him that I'm not here? Come up with an excuse of some sort. You're great at that."_

"_Sam, are you sure? I mean, maybe there's a reason why he's here? Or perhaps he just wants to see you. There's nothing wrong with that."_

"_No, but you see, Diane- I'm not exactly on good terms with my father, and you know that. I'd rather avoid this meeting. Just get him out, that's all I'm asking you to do."_

"_Alright, I will then."_

"_Thank you. Keep it short. _

"_I'll try," she said and walked out in the bar to see Sam's father approach the bar._

"_Hello?"_

"_Oh, hello, sir. What can I do for you?" Woody asked._

"_Is Sam here? Sam Malone?"_

"_Oh yeah! He's in the-"_

"_No, he's __**not**__, Woody," Diane interrupted._

"_I just saw him-"_

"_Walk out. He left a few minutes ago. He has stuff to do at home."_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't notice that mrs-"_

"_That's alright, Woody!" she nearly yelled._

_The elder man looked confused._

"_Hello, I'm Diane M…Chambers. I'm a friend of Sam's. I'm sorry to say that Sam has already left for today and I can't say when he's coming in again."_

"_Oh, well I didn't need to hear that," the man said._

"_I was hoping to get him to talk with me. You see, I'm his father."_

"_I see."_

"_I have some things to tell him in person."_

"_I can take a message if you want me-"_

"_No. It's uhm- it's personal stuff. I'd like to tell him myself. But if he isn't here then—"_

"_I'm really sorry, Mr. Malone. But I'm afraid Sam won't be around for the now. He is uhm- he's spending a lot of time with his wife."_

"_Wife? Sam's…Married?"_

"_Yes," she nodded._

"_For how long?"_

"_Nearly a year."_

"_Wow. Who would have thought…How is she? Is she a nice lady?"_

"_She's a lovely woman," Diane agreed._

"_I'm happy for him. Seems he has done something right this time."_

"_For your information, Mr. Malone, Sam is doing very well."_

"_How lovely," he sighed and sat down on a bar chair._

"_Is something wrong, Mr. Malone?"_

"_It's nothing, I can discuss really. I'd just wished Sam would be here. But if he won't face me, I can't force him to."_

"_Oh, I'm sure that isn't-"_

"_I'm no fool. I__ get it, Ms. Chambers. Or should I said, Mrs?" he said as he glanced at her ring and belly._

"_Congratulations." _

"_Thank you," she smiled "so you were saying?"_

"_Sam and I haven't had the greatest father-and-son relationship. I haven't always been easy on the kid. I always tried to make him improve his skills and he always got mad at me for not appreciating what he already could."_

"_Listen, Mr-"_

"_Please call me Fergus."_

"_Alright, Fergus. I have a close connection to Sam. Closer than you might think. And I would love to see Sam reconnect with his father. But I assume you know Sam well enough to know that he's a tough nut to crack sometimes. Perhaps this information, or talk you want to give him, will make him ease up. But we need an icebreaker. So if you'd allow me to pass on just the slightest bit of information that you'd believe could change his mind, then please do that. It may be the only way right now."_

_He sighed._

"_I guess you're right. And I see you as fine woman, Mrs. Chambers. Please tell Sam, that his mother's ill and that she'd like to see him. We'd like to see him."_

_She swallowed hard but then nodded._

"_Alright, I'll pass that on. Thank you, Fergus. And, I'm terribly sorry for your wife. I hope she recovers."_

"_Thank you, Mrs. I hope so too."_

_He rose from the chair and they shook hands. He turned and walked out, leaving everyone who had been listening, staring at Diane._

"_That was Sam's father?" Carla asked._

"_Yes, and I sorry, but I can't share any more information than that. I have to get Sam," she said and headed straight to the back room, still with everyone's gaze on her._

"_Sam?" she said as she entered the back room._

"_Is he gone?" he asked nervous and put the pool ball he was holding back where it belonged. _

"_Yes."_

"_What did he say?"_

"_He wants to talk to you, Sam. Very badly."_

"_Well, tough, because I won't talk with him."_

"_Your mother's ill. She wants see you. So does he."_

_This caught his full attention._

"_What do you mean 'ill'?" _

"_I don't know precisely. But it sounded serious, Sam."_

"_It must be. Why else would he come here?"_

"_Now, Sam, he seemed very upset."_

"_I don't care. It's his damn own fault that I want nothing to do with him."_

"_Sam, if you could just-"_

"_Please, Diane-"_

"_SAM! The man doesn't even know that you're married!"_

"_I guess he does know…"_

"_Sam!"_

"_Listen, Diane, there's a reason why I haven't told him about you. And that's because I don't wanna involve you in this mess. I don't want him to be a part of our lives."_

"_I understand how you feel, Sam. I do. But he really needs you right now. I'm sure, he's not proud of how he treated you. He wants to make it up. Right now, you need to be the upper man. You need to let go of this anger you feel toward him so that you can be there for your mother. At least for some time." _

"_I can't, Diane. I'm sorry."_

"_No, Sam," __she sighed "__I am." _

_The rest of the day had been rough and he felt awful. There was the thing about letting his parents down. That sure made him feel awful. But what was the worst to him was that he felt like he disappointed Diane. She had expected him to be mature enough, strong enough, to put the past behind. But the minute he told her that he couldn't, he spotted that disappointment in her eyes he had seen so often. She didn't need to tell him what would make that disappear. He already knew. He had to speak with his dad._

_So he looked him up, found the phone number in an old phone book of his and called. He told him to step by tomorrow. They could talk there._

_So he came, looking surprised and nervous at the same time, as he for the first time in years, shook hands with his youngest son. Sam stayed positive, keeping Diane in mind. She was the reason he went through with this._

_So they talked. He apologized for earlier behavior towards Sam and how he never really had appreciated the things Sam had achieved. It developed into a nice and smooth talk. Sam got to know that his mother had been diagnosed with cancer but she was doing well in treatment, but the doctors couldn't promise anything due to her age. Sam was told about what had been going on in their lives since they had last seen each other. And then they came to Sam. He wanted to know more about Sam and what was going on currently. He had been told about a wife. How was she, and where had he met her? All this talk while Diane was ears dropping from one of her reading corners. Sometimes Sam caught her smiling when he praised her- or just for that matter- talked about her._

"_I'd really like to meet her, Sam. She sounds like the perfect girl."_

"_She is, she is."_

_He caught her looking out of the corner of his eye._

"_Why don't you meet her now?"_

_He looked astonished as Sam rose from the chair to get Diane. Sam approached her stool with a smile. She smiled back, took his arm and stepped down and held on to him as they walked back to the table."_

"_Dad, I'd like you to meet my wife."_

"_Diane is your-"_

"_I am," she smiled "Mrs. Sam Malone."_

"_But you're-"he said and pointed at her belly._

"_Pregnant," Sam finished._

_There was a pause where no words were said. Only looks were exchanged._

"_Who would have thought," the elder man laughed "I'm so happy for you. Both of you."_

"_Thank you," they said._

"_Do you know what the sex is?"_

"_We have decided to keep it a secret."_

"_I see. Well, I'm sure this will cheer your mother up."_

_And it did. They visited the hospital she was hospitalized on later that day, and wow, did that make a weak but strong willed woman smile wide. She absolutely loved Diane, and she kept admiring Sam and apologizing for not being able to see her son marry such a wonderful woman. What made her even more joyful was the pregnancy which brought tears to her eyes. She wasn't holding back on which gender she preferred. A baby girl._

_And that's what she got._

A baby girl.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" she giggled.

"For everything," he said and embraced her hand. She glanced at his hand upon hers and then at him. A tear dropped from her eye.

"Thank _you_."

He leaned in and their foreheads touched. It was like nothing on the earth could go wrong now. Everything was beautiful and as it should be.

**Note: I chose the name "Fergus" for Sam's dad due to the name's meaning in Irish which is derived from **_**fear **_**"man"****and **_**gus **_**"strength and signifies "a strong warrior, virile" etc.  
I found it appropriate for the man Sam's father appears to be. That leader type.  
I also found out that Derek perhaps should've been named "Sean" instead because of the meaning "God's gracious gift." (Just kidding).**

**More soon hopefully!**


	6. A cheerful visit

"Embrace yourselves, 'cause here we are!" Norm said loudly from the entrance to Diane's room.

Sam glanced at Diane and got a smile and a nod.

"Come on in guys!" Sam said cheerfully.

In came Norm, carrying a 6 pack, Cliff with some sort of gift, Woody with balloons and Carla with a filled bag. Possibly clothes.

Woody was the first to embrace Diane tightly, meanwhile Norm and Cliff padded Sam on the shoulder. Carla stood in the back, observing.

"Be careful there, Wood. She's holding a baby," Norman said referring to Woody hugging Diane.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Malone. I hope I didn't harm her or anything," Woody said concerned.

"Don't worry, Woody. You didn't," she smiled looking at Grace.

"Now, let's see the little beast," Norm said and moved closer.

"Wow, Mrs. Malone, she looks just like you," Woody said.

This made Carla move forward and push Woody aside.

"Ew, I knew it! I knew it, I knew, I knew it! That's why you wouldn't tell me anything!" Carla pointed at Sam, who was chuckling.

"Now, now, that's not entirely true. I do see a certain Mayday in her," Cliff noticed.

"Where? It's all covered with blond hair," Carla grumped.

"Nevertheless, she's a beautiful girl," Norm said calmly looking at Diane with a wide smile which was instantly returned .

"No doubt there," Cliff said clapping Sam.

"Mrs. Malone, can I hold her?" Woody asked.

"Of course, Woody," Diane smiled, handing Grace over.

This made the boy from Indiana smile big and made him appear innocent as ever. After a few minutes with small talking and smiles, Norm cleared his throat.

"Now, Wood, I think it's my turn to hold the little one, huh?"

"Sure, Mr. Peterson," Woody said passing Grace on to Norm.

"'Beast' is obviously the wrong word to use for this little angel," Norm said as he admired a sleepy Grace.

Besides him stood Cliff with a smirk on his face.

"You might use '**grace**fully' better," Cliff chuckled. And so did Norm.

"Maybe _**Grace **_is the proper word," Norm laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, enough talking! Let me hold her," Carla said.

As soon as Grace was in Carla's arm, she suddenly wasn't so sleepy anymore. Instead the little girl starting pouting like she had done earlier.

"She likes you," Sam commented.

"Nah, I don't think that's it," Carla tried to reassure herself and everyone.

"She does, Carla," Diane said from the bed, nodding towards Grace, who's pouting got more intense.

"Oh yeah? Well…I must admit- she does have a certain charm."

"There ya go," Sam smiled.

"Still, that has nothing to do with her looks," Carla underlined, making both parents chuckle.

"If you say so," Diane murmured.

"Here, why don't you hold her, wimp," Carla said handing Grace over to Cliff "While the rest of us hand over gifts."

"Oh, you shouldn't-"

"Shut it and be grateful, Blondie," Carla said, handing her the first gift.

"Clothes. How nice," Diane smiled.

"It's has been taken very good care off. Especially considering the children who have worn it."

"But what about Jessie? Couldn't she use it?"

"I have lots at home. I won't need it."

"Well, thank you, Carla," Diane smiled.

"You're welcome," Carla nodded.

"Here you go, dad," Norm said handing Sam the 6 pack.

"Norm, you know that I don't drink."

"Really? I just thought- well more for myself then, I guess."

Everyone looked confused at Norm.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I brought you a lovely bottle of soda," he said and pulled a soda up from a bag.

"Thank you, Norm."

"Anytime, dad."

"Woody, can you hold her for a sec," Cliff said and gave Grace to him followed by grabbing his gift.

"And here, Sam," Cliff said handing him the gift "are some notebooks where you can notice the girl's first activities. Like words or such."

"Cliff, aren't those the ones you carry around on your route?" Norm asked.

"Well, not in a literal sense. These are perfect copies. Very hard to get nowadays."

"They demanded money for them, huh?"

"Well, Norm, as an experienced mailman, I should be able to get them for free! You see, it's a little known fact-"

"That we don't care," Carla murmured.

"I'd say that's a pretty known fact by now," Norm said.

"It's not, when _he _doesn't know it," Carla said referring to Cliff.

"Thanks, Cliff," Sam said to end the discussion.

Cliff smiled proudly while Carla snorted.

"You wanna hold her, Sam?" Woody asked.

"Yeah, sure," Sam said holding his arms out to receive a yet again sleepy Grace.

"You look quite natural there, Sam," Carla smiled, as Sam rocked Grace in his arms.

"He does," Diane said admiring them.

"When are you returning home?" Norm asked.

"We're plan on checking out sometime tomorrow if Diane feels ready."

"Should we expect you at Cheers?"

"I don't think so. We'd like to go home for a day or two first. Just to settle down, you know."

"Understandable."

"We'll make sure to throw you a nice little welcome back party," Cliff smiled.

"Yeah, I got lots of these at home we can use," Woody said pulling in the balloons, he had attached to the bed.

"We're looking forward to it," Diane assured.

Sam moved in direction of the bed.

"I think it's your time to hold her, don't you?" Sam asked.

"Actually, I loved what a positive effect Carla had on her," Diane said and looked at the little Italian American.

"Me?" she responded surprised.

"Well, you are an experienced woman there, Carla," Cliff said.

"A real pro," Norm agreed.

"Then let me hold her again if that makes her happy. I'd sure get if she prefer me to her babbling mother," Carla said as she received her from Sam.

Diane scoffed from the bed, crossing her arms.

"One thing's for sure. This proves that Blondie is in fact…natural blonde. But you know what, that's fine with me. Then we don't share hair color."

"You've missed teasing me these last couple of days, haven't you?" Diane smiled from the bed.

"Yeah, yeah," Carla snorted.

The gang stayed for a few more hours and enjoyed the presence of their new, little member.  
Though Grace fell asleep an hour later, they stayed and had good old fun. Bringing back some good, amusing memories from old days. Carla kept doing her snarky comments, but Diane accepted it. For now at least. She could only hope Cliff would receive some soon so that she could be let off the hook for just a bit. Sam joined Diane on the bed, sitting on its edge, holding her hand. Every so often, he would turn his head and receive a smile.  
Even though they would have stayed longer, Norm had run out of beers, and the gang decided to take off, wishing the parents the best of luck and looked forward to their homecoming.

"I have to admit, Diane," Sam said after they had left. "I can't wait 'til we get back and introduce everyone to Grace."

"Believe me, Sam, I can't wait either."


	7. Home sweet sleep?

**Sorry for not updating in a loooong time. I'm doing my best. The same goes for "Had our paths crossed before". I'm working on it sooo.**

They entered into clear darkness and quickly Sam found a light switch and pushed it.  
Smirking at Sam and with Grace in her arms, Diane walked inside.

"Home sweet home," Sam said after taking a deep breath and took a few steps forward.

"Nothing compares," Diane said as she with a bounce in her step steeped down in the living room.

"Why don't you sit down?" I'll make us some coffee in the meantime."

"That'd be lovely. Thank you, Sam," she said beaming at him.

He returned the beam with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're welcome."

He also felt a little bounce in his steps as he approached the kitchen. It was so wonderful to be back home. He had really missed sitting in his leather chair, enjoying a cup of coffee, watching a game on the telly while Diane would sit in the couch, reading a book. Now everything would go back to being normal again. Or well, normal in a whole different, new way. They had their little Grace which had finally come home with them. Home where she belonged. It was like a new life. It was a new life. There was a new person in their life who was going to play a big part of their life. One they had both been looking forward to. The moment had arrived. Now it was only about doing it right. Parenthood. It wasn't said to be easy. And at times it should be a pain in the ass. But he didn't care. All he could think of was all the enjoyable moments waiting ahead. Her first words, her first steps…Her first baseball game. He would put all his energy in making her love the greatest sport of them all. He'd teach her how to throw, hoping she'd have some kind of talent or just enjoy it at least. It would be their activity. Then when they'd be exhausted, they could go inside, enjoy a nice cup of hot chocolate and she could join her mother in the reading. Boy, that girl would grow up with a lot of tales in her memory! He had went with Diane, when she bought all those children books in the store. They had trouble fitting into to the bookshelves already. He imagined Diane, with little toddler Grace on her lap, reading one of the many enchanting tales to her at bedtime. She would become sleepy, and Diane would carefully adjust her from her lap down to her bed where she'd peacefully fall asleep with her mother's voice in mind.  
It seemed too good to be true. That this was waiting just around the corner. He could barely wait. But then again…He couldn't bear the thought of Grace growing up too fast either. He had to enjoy every single moment with her. Even the less enjoyable. Such as changing diapers and being woken up in the middle of the night of her crying.

He poured the coffee in two mugs and brought them into the living room. Grace fought to stay awake, reaching for Diane with her tiny, wrinkled hands. Diane let her grab her left little finger. And with that in her tiny hand, she relaxed in the comfort of her mother and let herself close her eyes for a time.

"She sure is something," Sam murmured from behind.

Diane turned her head, watching him walk up to her and putting a mug in front of her on the table.

"She is," Diane said "She's ours," she continued with a tear in her eye and a glove in her look.

Sam joined her on the couch and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I think she likes it."

"What?"

"The house. She seems comfortable in this environment."

"She sure does," he said smiling at her, stroking her apple cheeks.

"And she hasn't even been properly introduced to it 'yet," he continued.

"Should we start out with her room? Seems like that would be appropriate for now," Diane said looking at her sleepy girl.

"Yeah, you're right," Sam chuckled and helped Diane up from the coach.

"Let's go."

They entered what was now Grace's room. He couldn't count how many hours spent on decorating that room. Painting, filling in furniture, toys, books and whatever a child could find useable.  
It had been tough and sweaty, but it had also turned out really nice. So maybe- just maybe- it had been worth all the trouble.

"Isn't it lovely, Grace?" Diane whispered.

Grace remained calm as she was turned around so that she could get a better look at the room.  
Then she responded with a yawn.

"I believe that means she'd like to check out her crib," Sam chuckled.

"I believe so, too," Diane smiled, holding Grace up and kissing her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweet, little darling," Diane whispered.

She barely had to look at Sam before he was there to take Grace in his arms.

"Nighty-night, beauty," Sam said before kissing her on the forehead too.

"Then you must be the beast," Diane giggled.

"Hey, behave!" Sam said in a serious tone. Sadly he couldn't keep his facade though, and Diane smiled at herself.

He moved his focus to Grace again and gently he lowered her down in the crib.

"There ya go," he smiled.

Diane strolled up beside Sam. He put his arm around her as she joined him in viewing Grace's sleepy yet curious expressions.

"I'm gonna stay here 'til she falls asleep. You go on get some sleep," Sam said, turning his look for a sec.

"No. I want to see her fall asleep too. Besides, it won't take too long, if my suspensions are right."

"Yeah, I guess so."

But like every so often, Diane found herself proven wrong. It had been over half an hour, and Grace's eyes were still wide open.

"You think there's something wrong? Maybe it's too cold or-"

"Nothing's wrong, Diane. She just hasn't fallen asleep 'yet, that's all."

"Well, I've read in a book, that if there for some reason should be an accurate amount of-"

"Diane," he said putting a hand on her arm.

"She's fine."

Diane swallowed, but then nodded.

"She just seemed so sleepy. I can't understand why that would change out of the sudden. Perhaps our suspensions about her being comfortable were-"

She interrupted herself by yawning.

"Sweetheart, go get some rest. I'll be here watching over her."

"But, Sam, I can't sleep knowing she's awake," Diane said concerned.

He looked at her, feeling he had to ease her mind or something.

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll make some more coffee then."

"Thank you, Sam."

"If you want to…We can move her crib into our bedroom?"

"Hopefully that won't be necessary," Diane murmured.

"No, but if it's the only way I can't get you to lie down, we'll do it."

"Sam, I'm really not that tired."

"I'm gonna make the coffee, alright?"

"Right," Diane responded, turning her look back to Grace as he left.

He entered the kitchen and put on a new can of coffee. He made sure to make it very light. She had to get some sleep. So did he. But first of all her.  
Sighing, he leaned up against the counter, desperately trying to figure out a way to get Grace to fall asleep. Like Diane said; she did seem sleepy. So why couldn't she fall asleep? Maybe it was the new environment and all that. All those new things happening around her could be confusing for a young soul. Now he was thinking like Diane. And he couldn't. He had to be the one to find a solution while taking things calmly. He couldn't worry like her.  
In his head he wrote down methods, he remembered his mother had used on him and Derek.  
He couldn't remember that many…And most of them were from when they were able to understand, what she was saying.

Once again that evening he poured to new mugs of coffee and carried them out of the kitchen. A part of him feared what was waiting ahead in the other room. It wasn't that he couldn't stand seeing Grace not being able to fall asleep; it was the fact that Diane couldn't. All her worries, well, they worried him.  
It was like the fact he couldn't stand her cry. Because that would mean she was hurt or upset about something. And that would upset him. Make him feel miserable and want to do what he could to make things better.  
Walking down the small hallway, singing hit his ears. It wasn't just any song. It was a lullaby. One he couldn't seem to recognize. Silently, he neared the dooropening to Grace's room. He was then able to see Diane rocking Grace in her arms, as she sang a lullaby to her. He wondered how long she had been doing it. But if his eyes didn't deceive him, it had the clearly wanted effect; making Grace fall asleep.  
She kept singing though. Just until she finished the last stanza of the lullaby. Satisfied and relieved, she carefully bent over to lay Grace back in the crib.

"You did it," he whispered. "You made her fall asleep."

"It was an old trick I was suddenly reminded of," she said as she was standing on the other side of the door, silently closing it.

"It was nice," he said.

She looked down at the mugs in his hands, slightly smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we won't need that after all," he said.

She lightly kissed him on the lips.

"That was a nice lullaby you sang there. What's it called?"

"Night of the wolves."

"I don't think I've heard of it before."

"It's an old lullaby my mother used to sing to me whenever I couldn't fall asleep."

"Well, it seems to have worked its magic."

"Yes, it does," Diane giggled.

"I'll just pour this out in the sink. When I come back perhaps you could sing it to me?" he murmured, leaning closer.

"Not that you'd need it," she smirked and rubbed him on the cheek, referring to his tiredness.

"Nah, but it'd still be lovely to fall asleep to the sound of your singing."

She made a short smile before leaning up to receive a kiss.


End file.
